Computing systems have become increasingly complex, necessitating their testing in testing environments. Once the computing systems have been successfully tested, the systems are then rolled out to production environments in which the computing systems are actually used for their intended purposes. Such computing systems can include both physical computing devices, as well as virtual computing devices, the latter which are also known as virtual machines.